The Seven Kingdoms
Overview The Seven Kingdoms is a premier PT alliance, consistently ranking in the top 10 in both numbers and NS, and maintaining one of the best average NS ratings in the game. Founded in March 2011 shortly after the game came online (under the name Free People of Earth at the time), the Seven Kingdoms is also the oldest alliance in Project Terra. Seven Kingdoms will punch you in the face, steal your wallet, and then take off with your wife if you look at them funny. So be nice to them or else. A link to the old wiki page, comically defaced by GOONS members, can be found here: http://project-terra.wikia.com/wiki/7_Kingdoms Charter (Charter of the Seven Kingdoms) History A list of all SK governments, government members, terms of office and founders since the beginning of the alliance can be found (here) The Beginning - FPE Era Back in the early days of Alpha Testing in April 2011, Cody K, The King, Chasm, Gil and Mikey founded an alliance known as the Free People of Earth, or FPE for short. At the time, very few alliances were in existance, and those that did exist were all 1 man operations, making FPE the very first alliance in Project Terra. At this time, the game was still in its early days of development, and a month or so after founding the alliance, Admin anounced his intent to put development on haitus for a month, and eventually have a reset. Hearing this, the four of them (and a few others they had managed to bring into the alliance) decided to take a break from FPE and explore new horizons until after the reset (going onto establish themselves in the game Lord Empires, where they would establish their first contact with Guardian, beginning what would become a lasting friendship between the two alliances) Rebirth and Rebranding as the Seven Kingdoms Some months later, in the beginning of July, PT came back online and grew in popularity, so the four FPE founders decided to head back to the shores of Terra. The Quartet quickly grew, after Mikey shamelessly and tactlessly poached Lionheart (whom he had known from another game), who then brought his friend Tenages into the fold. After reconvening to bring the alliance back together, it was generally agreed upon that the FPE name and theme sucked. A lot. Something had to be done. So at Lionhearts suggestion, the theme was changed to a Song of Ice and Fire, and the name Seven Kingdoms was decided upon. Thereupon much discussing commenced, work was done to update the alliance and write a charter, and Chasm, our technology master, was a lazy bastard who took a week and a half to make the forum. (SK DoE) The Lion Era After establishing the theme and the charter, Lionheart was chosen as the King of the Seven Kingdoms, opening in the first phase of our history as SK - the Lion Era. The beginning of his reign was marked by extraordinary growth for the Seven Kingdoms. Through conniving, witchcraft, bribery, blackmail, and a whole host of other less than reputable methods (they had Tenages break kneecaps and control people with his voodoo), SK grew from the 6 founders to 25 members in the space of two weeks. A week or so after that, the alliance was at 73 members, making it the 6th most powerful alliance in terms of nations, and one of the strongest in military might. A large part of this was due to the immigration of those DLP sonsabitches. DLP is known for being some of the most badass and angry people on the internet, making SK one of the most badass and angry alliance on PT. The motto (which was since been changed) truly says it all, Don't fuck with Seven Kingdoms. Unfortunately, the continual game rests during this period took their toll on the membership. With each successive reset, more members decided to leave, choosing to wait until the game launched in beta stage to come back. This was a trend that affected all alliances, and generally lowered the number of nations in PT at the time. FA Successes Under Lion During this time, the brilliant and handsome Lord Tyrell, Mikey, made great strides in the area of Foreign Affairs. Better relations were established with Guardian, whom several founding SK members had been close to - and allied with - in the game Lord Empires. That friendship carried over, and eventually led to the D'Oh Accords, an MDoAP treaty with Guardian. A treaty was also signed with the Roman Empire. Several SK member were also apart of the Roman Empire in CN:TE - Mikey was high gov there, and Lion had previously served as the head of their military. The close personal connections on both sides led to an SK-RE protectorate, and eventually to the Lucky Number 7 Treaty, an MDAP agreement between the two alliances that remained in effect until PT went down. While no other treaties were signed during Lion's reign, great strides were made in relations with Sparta (whom SK would later treaty with). There were discussions at the time about setting up an economic bloc named the Terran Economic Association (TEA). The principal parties were Exodus, SK, Guardian, Sparta and the New Pacific Order. While TEA never came to fruition, it did lead to a gentleman's agreement between SK, Sparta, NPO and Guardian to stand together if the GOONS led block known as the World Assembly (--separate from the game mechanic of the same name) continued attempting to bully the world. Another great success came with SK's mediation of the Beetlejuice War. Much tension had existed between GOONS and Guardian, and had led to increased verbal mudslinging and military posturing. On August 28th, the two sides broke out in war. During the conflict, SK mediators worked tirelessly to bring the conflict to a close before it could engulf the rest of the world (SK, Sparta, Odessa and NPO were allied to Guardian while CnG, TFE and NG were allied to GOONS, all of whom risked being dragged into what was a dumb war fought over dumb personal dislikes). Ultimately, the Seven Kingdoms played an instrumental part in brokering the peace reached 4 days later on September 2nd. Unfortunately during the run-up to the Beetlejuice War, SK's formerly positive relations with NPO were destroyed. GOONS had accused NPO of spying on them and funding rogues, a charge vehemently denied by the NPO. (It turned out that the rogues were funded by a dissident group within the WA bloc who were attempting to provoke a global war) Much contradictory information was flying about, --some untrue information about the NPO was deliberately spread to other SK gov members by Lionheart. The information that they were receiving led to the feeling in SK that NPO had been playing both sides against the middle which led to feelings of resentment and fury among SK government. Likewise NPO was angry and bitter over the suggestion that they had been lieing and betraying the gentleman's agreement that existed between the major powers in the Guardian sphere. This poisoned relationships between SK and NPO, eventually leading to a complete breakdown. Lionhearts conduct during this episode played a large role in his replacement as King. SK - IRON War The Seven Kingdoms are a bloodthirsty lot, and dont take well to boredom. When Mikey and Retter found themselves with nothing to do and a desire to test out the newly setup war system, no alliance was safe. After bouncing around ideas, the two of them, as well as AridLegion, decided to attack the alliance IRON. Eventually a DoW was posted, and a full scale (though small, as the number of nations on both sides with militaries was not very large) war was waged between the two of them, which lasted for 4 days, when both sides decided they had sufficiently tested the system, and agreed to call of hostilities. This was the second war to occur in Project-Terra. (SK DoW on IRON) World Assembly/International Council During this time, a proposal was put forth to give the World Assembly more power. Previously, the WA had existed as an in-game function whereby nations could submit resolutions to be read and voted on by the broader PT community. These resolutions had no enforcement mechanism, and were mainly used for nations to make suggestions to the PT community. The proposed new powers suggested creating an enforcement mechanism that would bind all WA members by any resolution passed. This created huge controversy, and sparked much debate - with the WA proposal going through many phases: from mandatory membership of all nations, to be bound by the WA, to the optional membership of alliances (if an AA joined all its members had to do so), so on and so forth. This was a problem, because it infringed on the sovereignty of individual alliances by enacting a body higher than them which would dictate to individual nations how to run their nations, and possibly regulate FA/War interaction between AA's. The Seven Kingdoms joined Guardian in submitting a resolution condemning the WA, refusing to recognizing it, and affirming SK's belief in the paramount importance of alliance Sovereignty. (Statement Regarding Sovereignty and the World Assembly) Betrayal and Coup By August of 2011, several members had become dissatisfied with Lions aggressive, dictatorial and often-times arbitrary approach to leadership, seeing it as biased, intrusive and demeaning. These members presented their grievances to the Small Council, members of which also shared the concerns. (The tipping point that led to the petition had been Lionhearts decision to fire the entire War Dept staff, citing patently false justifications, without the input (and indeed over the later objections) of the Lord of War, Cody K. (In fact Cody nearly resigned from SK over this incident, with only the promise of reforms stopping him) These concerns were exacerbated by his flighty and impulsive nature, his inability during the run-up to the Beetlejuice War to develop and commit to a strategy. His use of sources of information of dubious veracity, that no one else on the Council knew of or could verify was also a major concern. The Lords unanimously drafted a resolution (as was their right by the Charter) recalling Lion as King to take a place instead as a Lord in the Small Council, and for him to be replaced by the Kings Hand, Tenages. Upon receiving this resolution, Lion initially accepted, signaling his willingness to step down back into regular high gov. However, the next day, shortly before the official announcement, he banned the Lords from the forums, and booted them from the in-game alliance (except for Mikey, who was away at the time and had his admin powers removed instead). The Charter gave the Lords the power, by unanimous vote, to remove the King; and in acting against that, and banning all of them, Lion violated several key parts of the SK charter (a charter that he was a co-author and signatory of) and in essence attempted to coup the alliance. Unfortunately for him, and fortunately for us, Chasm, the root admin and host of the SK forums, was a friend of the Small Council, and quickly banned Lion from the forums, and restored the accounts of the other Lords. The next day, heated conversations took place on IRC, with Mikey acting as a mediator (not having been around when Lion's initial coup attempt took place, he was not caught up in the passion and anger on both sides and was in a better position to smooth things over). Eventually Lion, claiming that he overreacted to what he supposedly perceived as an attempt to coup him, apologized and restored the Council to their admin postions in-game. However the Council decided that Lions actions could not be tolerated. Attempting to coup and breaching the charter are the most serious offenses you can commit in an alliance, and Lion simply could not be trusted any longer. The new King, Tenages, with unanimous support from the Small Council banned Lion for life from the Seven Kingdoms. (Internal Announcement of Lionheart's Removal) (Public Announcement of Lionheart's Removal) Unfortunately, the festivities did not end there. Since that time, Lion has slandered SK members and leaders (particularly Tenages), insisting that it was an illegal attempt to coup him, that it had been Tenages's plan since day one, that he chose to leave of his own free will, and other patent and ridiculous hogwash. Needless to say, relations between SK and Lionheart remain frigid and a good deal of bad blood still exists. Seven Kingdoms Category:Seven Kingdoms Category:Project Terra